Cambios oportunos
by Jaazmiin
Summary: Isabella chica que no toma decisiones correctas solo espera que la llegada de Edward y la decisión que tomara esta vez si sea la correcta... – ¿si era tu novio el tipo ese con quien estabas verdad? – Si es o no ¿a ti que te importa?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO:

Estaba cansada de ser la mas pequeña de mi familia y de que Emmett mi hermano mayor se aprovechara de eso, porque al ser yo la mas pequeña el tendría todos los privilegios.

Bueno tampoco me puedo quejar tanto el fue quien me defendió de James mi exnovio, por que ese idiota quería que yo me acostara con el y como yo no acepte me dejo por mi mejor amiga, bueno digamos que es mi ex mejor amiga Tanya, y después vino el muy sinvergüenza a pedirme perdón y yo obviamente lo deje y pase dos semanas llorando por el, mi hermano al enterarse por que lloraba tanto fue y lo golpeo y con eso no volví a saber de el.

Ahora ya habían pasado 3 meses de eso y yo estaba soltera y muy contenta, Emmet en cambio cada semana venia ah casa con una novia diferente, pero este ultimo mes había algo raro en, pues no había llevado ninguna novia, pretendiente o algo por el estilo y eso me sorprende de verdad. hoy era 14 de febrero mi día favorito del año, este año como los demás Emmett y yo iríamos de picnic, bueno eso pensaba yo por que de ultima hora ah Emmett se le ocurrió ir al parque del fraccionamiento, eh de admitir que me extraño ese cambio tan repentino.

Pero esa decisión cambio toda mi vida y mi forma de ver a las demas personas.

Por el conocí al mejor chico y a nuevos amigos.

* * *

Hola...!

aqui solo con una nueva historia asi que paso por mi loca cabeza... 8)) espero que la lean y me dejen sus opiniones... soy nueva en esto no sean malits

'Jazmin Gonzalez ,


	2. conociendo

Capitulo 1: 1º encuentro

Bella PVD

Era un catorce de febrero, yo estaba en el parque con mi hermano Emmett; un joven de 16 años, guapo, grandullón, que si no lo conoces piensas que es un jugador de futbol americano pero no daña ah nadie, es muy tierno y sobre protector; su único deber según el es cuidar de mi, su pequeña hermana de 15 años.

Nunca me eh considerado una muchacha guapa ni superior alas demás pues soy demasiado delgada y pálida, tengo el pelo café castaño y no socializo muy bien con la gente.

Emmett y yo siempre íbamos de picnic ala push, en san Valentín; pero este año se había empeñado en traerme al parque que estaba en el fraccionamiento, discutimos por eso poco mas de 15 minutos pero después de eso termine por aceptar.

Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en la primer banca que encontramos – Emmett se me antoja un helado ¿me compras uno? – le dije con el tono mas dulce que pude. – enana sabes que ah ese tono no me puedo resistir- sonrío y me revolvió el pelo, yo solté una risita.

– enana ¿de que quieres tu helado? – Pensé la respuesta 10 segundos y luego conteste

– de lo de siempre Emmett, de chocolate.- mi helado favorito. – ya regreso – dicho eso se dispuso ah alejarse de mi y acercarse al señor de los helados, ya estaba comprando los helados de ambos, cuando lo vi por primera vez; estaba sentado a dos bancas de mi eh iba con una camiseta azul claro con unos vaqueros de mezclilla, tenia el cabello alborotado su tono era cobrizo; estaba leyendo un libro cuyo nombre no alcanzaba ah ver, cuando volteo y clavo sus ojos verde esmeralda en mi, me dejo sin aliento, _genial aun no lo conozco y ya me deja sin aliento_, pensé. Entonces llego Emmett y me dijo

– Aquí tienes enana- Pero como no le conteste dado que seguía embobada con aquel chico.

– Enana ¿Qué tienes? ¿A quien miras? – dijo en su tono sobré protector después de eso intento seguir mi mirada y fue cuando reaccione

– ah gracias Emmett, ¿Qué decías? –le pregunte saliendo de mi hipnosis

– ¿Qué, que tienes enana? –Me pregunto preocupado

– Ah no, no tengo nada Emmett. –Le mentí rápidamente, pero soy tan pésima mentirosa que no me creyó.

– Haver enana sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?

– si, lo se pero es que no tengo nada, de verdad créeme. –y fue entonces cuando se levanto me pasó por un lado con una sonrisa asomando sus labios, tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto; la cual no alcance ah devolverle; me quede pensando en el cuando me acorde de Emmett y de que no me había querido decir porque me había traído al parque – Emmett, ¿por que venimos aquí? – pegunte mientras trataba de imaginarme el porque, y se puso muy nervioso raro en el.

– Este… veras enana –Emmett estaba titubeando, eso era extraño –bueno quiero presentarte ah alguien.

– ¿Ah quien Emmett?, ¿otra novia? –el asintió –tu no cambias ¿verdad? –le dije un poco molesta, pues me había dicho que no quería tener novia, que por que lo lastimaban mucho

– Bueno enana, mira, por favor pórtate bien con ella acaba de llegar al fraccionamiento, ella y sus hermanos no conocen ah nadie ¿si? ¿Lo aras por mí? – y entonces me puso su caria de borrego degollado ala cual no me podía resistir.

– Esta bien Emmett pero que ni crea que serré su amiga eh. –y entonces lo vi a el con una muchacha agarrados de la mano, acompañados por otra pareja, me puse súper celosa y se me salio una palabra que jamás había mencionado frente a mi hermano

– Mierda, tiene novia. – Emmett me miro con cara de pocos amigos por la palabra que use.

– ¿Quién tiene novia enana? ¿Por qué utilizaste esa palabra? – Cuando dijo eso en un tono enojado y con eso yo reaccione

– Perdón Emmett se me fue y son tonteras mías nadie tiene novia. – y entonces se detuvieron el, su novia y la otra pareja, los cuatro venían sonriendo, no cabe duda que son muy felices pensé. Y entonces Emmett se levanto y le dio un beso en la boca ala novia del muchacho, me quede con la boca abierta hasta que Emmett me dijo

– Enana te presento a Rosalie, mi novia-lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y continuo – El es Edward, su hermano, ella es Alice su hermana y el es Jasper, novio de Alice – Conforme los mencionaba los iba señalando con la mano. Me quede pasmada, luego una de las dos jóvenes hablo

- hermanos, les presento ah Emmett, mi novio- también lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja ah oreja, seguía sin poder moverme. Rosalie la que identifique como su novia era muy guapa, llevaba suelto su rubio y ondulado pelo; llevaba puestos unos vaqueros con una playera color rojo intenso con un escote en forma de ''V'', la verdad se veía muy guapa, su otra hermana cuyo nombre no me acordaba también estaba muy guapa, llevaba su pelo corto de un tono marrón oscuro y lo llevaba acomodando con una punta para cada lado, llevaba unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una playera blanca muy pegada a su esbelta figura, tanto ella como su hermana parecían súper modelos en vez de simple adolescentes, pero su novio Jasper según supe no se quedaba atrás también estaba muy guapo llevaba puestos unos vaqueros de mezclilla y al igual que su novia llevaba una playera blanca; pero el mas guapo de los dos hombres era Edward. Pero tenia otra cosa en que pensar en que Edward y Rosalie eran hermanos y no novios, que alegría me daba eso

– Wau no son novios – dije sin pensar y muy contenta, creí que nadie me prestaba atención, pero ah Emmett no se le fue y me dijo

– Haver enana, estas muy rara ahorita mientras llegaban Rose y Edward tomados de la mano mencionaste que alguien tenia novia después ya que Rose y yo te dijimos que eran hermanos mencionaste que no eran novios, ¿a quien te referías en tus afirmaciones? ¿De Edward y Rose? ¿Pensaste que eran novios?– dijo riéndose y de inmediato me puse toda roja y le dije 

– No Emmett estoy ablando de otra cosa, no me prestes atención pero no se le fue y continuo molestándome

– Enana estabas celosa de Rose por Edward – sentí que me puse aun mas roja 

– Mira Emmett, tu mejor cállate y atiende a tu novia, mientras yo me voy con Jake y espero a nuestros papas en su casa - mis padres Charlie y René quienes se habían ido ah celebrar el día de los enamorados -, ah si un placer conocerlos yo soy Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella y perdón por el mal rato que les hizo pasar el cabezota de Emmett – Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward me sonrieron pero la que hablo fue la mas chiquita de todos tenia aspecto de una duendecillo. 

– Bueno bella espero verte pronto –todos asintieron en señal de que estaban deacuerdo con ella y yo le dije:

– Ah si claro luego nos vemos este Perdona ¿como dijiste que te llamabas? – dije un poco apenada.

– No te preocupes bella, me llamo Alice – le dedique una sonrisa y le dije 

– Ah bueno Alice nos vemos –antes de echar a correr les dije –Adiós a todos, si se te ofrece algo Emmett estaré con Jake. – Y entonces eche a correr pero a mis espaldas escuche a Emmett decir 

– ¿Otra vez estas con ese idiota? Ay bella cuando llegues ah casa hablaremos 

– Yo también te quiero –Le grite cuando ya estaba un poco lejos  
Y cuando llegue a casa de Jake me detuve, para tocar el timbre, al segundo timbrazo salio jake.

– Hola bella cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿no? – dijo sonriendo, Jake era un joven guapo, alto y al igual que mi hermano parecía un jugador de futbol americano, tenia la cara llena de marcas causa del acne pero aun así se veía muy guapo

– Si tienes razón un día es mucho tiempo, feliz día de san Valentín –Dije mientras lo abrazaba. El era mi mejor amigo conocía todo de mi, bueno todo lo que el podía saber por que al ser de la edad de Emmett todo le podía contar, lo demás lo dejaba para mis mejores amigas Leah y Ángela. Me quede pensando en eso.

– Oye creí que en san Valentín te pasabas todo el día con tu hermano, perdón pero no te compre ningún regalo – dijo sacándome de mi pensamiento, mis amigas siempre me decían que Jake quería con migo porque me cuidaba demasiado pero yo no lo quería creer, ice una mueca al recordar por que no estaba con mi hermano.

– descuida yo tampoco te compre nada y Emmett se quedo con su novia y cuñados, y yo mejor me vine con un amigo –conteste con un tono despreocupado después le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

– Bueno eso me gusta porque puedo pasar tiempo con tigo –dijo contento pero cuando termino escuche ah Alice gritando mi nombre y venia acompañada de Edward, que fue el que me vio y la guío asta donde yo estaba, venían caminando tomados de la mano, quien no los conociera pensara que son novios; no se detuvieron asta que llegaron ah nuestra altura y Alice fue la que hablo

– ¡Bella, por fin te encontramos!, te hemos estado buscando casi, casi desde que fuiste, bueno nos dijo Emmett que te buscáramos y te dijéramos que iríamos al cine los seis, que te arreglaras y nos fuéramos.

– Pero Alice, estoy ocupada con…. –pero Edward me interrumpió y fue el quien termino mi frase

– Vámonos Alice que no vez que le estamos quitando la privacidad con su novio – lo dijo como si fuera un reproche o como si estuviera celoso, sonreí ante esa idea,

– No somos novios – me apresure ah decir -, esta bien Alice acompáñenme ami casa para arreglarme e irnos –Alice se puso ah dar saltitos y Edward sonrío como si hubiera ganado un premio novel o algo así y después asintió. Y yo me despedí de Jake

– Bueno Jake me voy, nos vemos mañana en el colegio sale adiós.

– Adiós Bella –dijo de mala gana y Edward sonrío mas aun, su sonrisa no se le borro asta que llegamos ami casa y Alice dijo

– Bella, Emmett me dijo que yo te escogiera la ropa – lo dijo como si estuviera apenadísima, no me quedo mas remedio que aceptar

– Esta bien Alice – le dedique otra sonrisa y ella asintió.

– Espérenme aquí los dos no se muevan OK – nos dijo, y nos dedico una mirada de advertencia, el y yo asentimos. Yo con un poco de miedo puesto que no la conocía bien y Edward con su sonrisita, que me encantaba.

– Por cierto Bella ¿donde esta tu habitación? – Pregunto con pena – subes las escaleras la que esta ala izquierda – dije con una sonrisa. Entonces Alice se dirigió hacia ami recamara y cuando se perdió por las escaleras Edward pregunto

– ¿si era tu novio el tipo ese con quien estabas verdad? – lo pregunto como si tuviera poder sobre mi o como si fuera un reproche.

– Si es o no ¿a ti que te importa? – le dije enojada, pues no tenia derecho a preguntar de esa manera, pero antes de que contestara bajo Alice y me dijo

– Bella, tu ropa esta sobre tu cama –me dedico una sonrisa y yo se la devolví y le dije

– OK Alice, gracias – y me sui a cambiar casi me muero cuando vi que me había preparado era una falda color negra con holanes y un TOP a juego y unas zapatillas plateadas. – ¡Alice! – grite espantada por lo que me había puesto sobre la cama, ella apareció de inmediato asustada – ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto –Alice yo no visto de esa manera –Alice se rió –tranquila Bella, por eso me dijo Emmett que yo te buscara la ropa, así que te cambias sin rezongar OK. –ah regañadientes pero me vestí con eso y me acomode el pelo en una típica cola de caballo y después baje para encontrarme ah Alice abrazando ah Edward quien volteo al escuchar el sonido de las zapatillas que Alice me había puesto; se quedo boquiabierto y me dijo

– Que hermosa te vez Bella –me puse toda roja cuando dijo eso y Alice le dijo

– Ay Edward tu no cambias ¿verdad? –Yo le sonreí y luego les dije

– Y que ¿ya nos vamos? –Edward que seguía boquiabierto. –Bella no puedes ir ah ningún lado no aun – dijo Alice, levante una ceja – ¿por que? – porque tu pelo no esta bien acomodado – dicho eso soltó mi cabello – ¡listo!

– Este Bella… veras la verdad es que nada mas saldremos tu y yo – dijo Edward y yo me quede helada cuando dijo eso y al ver que no me oponía continuo – ya que las dos parejitas se quedaran disfrutando del día de los enamorados y tu y yo iremos al cine –entonces reaccione. – Haver si entendí ¿tu y yo iremos solos al cine para celebrar el día de los enamorados? – el solo asintió y yo continúe –estas loco si crees que celebrare con tigo el día de los enamorados –entonces hablo Alice

– Bella cálmate simplemente irán a ver una película juntos como amigos y tu hermano fue quien tuvo la idea –maldije para mis adentros, pero al final acepte

– Esta bien Alice, Edward vámonos y en el camino me dices que película quieres ver –el asintió y nos fuimos los tres al parque para dejar ah Alice con los demás Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper al igual que Edward me dijeron que me veía bien, pero como siempre yo me puse toda roja y Emmett salio de protector y amenazo a Edward le dijo

– Mi chico si algo le pasa a mi hermanita te ago responsable y te meteré una golpiza – Edward simplemente asintió y me dijo

– ¿Nos vamos? – simplemente asentí me quiso tomar la mano pero yo la quite y así nos fuimos ala parada de taxis, cuando llegamos de dije –mira Edward con migo no quieras quedar bien ¿deacuerdo? – el simplemente asintió y tomamos un taxi y ninguno hablo el iba muy pensativo al igual que yo, pero yo me moría de ganas por preguntarle en que pensaba, pero me aguante y no fue asta que llegamos al cine entonces el hablo.

– ¿que tipo de películas te gustan? – Pregunto, aun seguía pensativo

– limítate ah decirme que película quieres ver, la vemos y nos vamos. Pero que quede claro que no vine por gusto, si no por que no quiero estar de mosca con las 2 parejas OK. – el asintió y me dijo

– Quieres ver la película de ¿volver ah tener 17? –Yo simplemente asentí

– Me da completamente igual tu elígela y yo compro las entradas –el negó y me dijo

– Ni lo sueñes, yo pagare todo –dijo en un tono que me molesto mucho – Haver Edward la verdad me chocan los machistas, si tu compras las entradas yo pago las palomitas ¿OK? – el volvió ah negar – mira Bella no lo ago por machista si no por que yo te invite y yo voy a pagar todo te guste o no OK – a regañadientes pero acepte, pues no quería estar peleando. El compro las entradas y las palomitas y hasta que entramos me acorde que esa película era de amor, pero yo ya le bahía dicho que si, así que yo sola me había atrapado 

– Mierda –musite, pero a el me escucho y no lo dejo pasar y me dijo 

– ¿disculpa que dijiste? –como quien no quiere la cosa, entonces me apresure ah mentir 

– No nada, es que me pegue pero ya disponte a ver la película OK –busco dos lugares hasta arriba y yo me senté pero cuando el se estaba sentando me quede paralizada no había nadie mas, simplemente 3 muchachos aparte de el y de mi.  
Estaba pensando en que el me había gustado enguanto lo vi y que pensé que el y su propia hermana eran novios, que idiota eres Bella solamente a ti se te ocurre pensar que ellos pueden ser novios. Me decía ami misma asta que vi que Edward estaba muy callado voltee y al instante me arrepentí de haber volteado; estupida me dije ami misma. Pues estaba muy pensativo, estaba tratando de ver la película cuando escuche una voz.

– Ey que esa ¿no era tu chica? – después de que escuche eso sentí la mirada de los otros tres muchachos de la sala –si esa era, pero ya veo que no ah perdido su tiempo y ya me cambio por un intento de hombre – me puse tensa de inmediato ese era ¿James?, ¿mi exnovio?, Edward noto que me puse tensa – ¿ese es tu ex? –pregunto entre susurros yo simplemente asentí.

Y me atreví ah voltear para comprobar si era James y me arrepentí pues los tres tenían la mirada clavada en Edward y en mi, James noto que voltee y se levanto y se acerco ah nosotros,

– hola Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo no? –Dijo en un tono burlón

– si James cuanto tiempo ¿desde cuando no te veo? Desde que terminamos ¿no? – le dije amargamente

– cierto desde que terminaste con migo no nos vemos y me doy cuenta de que no as perdido tu tiempo ¿verdad? – me dijo como un reproche. 

– Y que querías ¿que te perdonara y aparte no anduviera con nadie por ti?, te recuerdo que no te deje por que yo quisiera – dije algo mosqueada cuando me acorde por que lo había dejado.

– Y tienes razón no eh perdido mi tiempo por que ya tengo nuevo novio te lo presento se llama Edward –quien me miro escéptico y luego dijo:

– mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen como ya te dijo mi novia ¿y tu eres? –Pregunto burlesco.

– yo soy James el exnovio y con quien te engaña ella –dijo amargamente.

– si como no, pues ella de mi no se separa ni siquiera en las noches así que no se ah que hora me pueda engañar – dijo Edward

– bueno ya los dos cálmense y por favor amor deja de seguirle el juego ¿si? Y james que querías ¿que te perdonara que me hubieras puesto en cuerno con mi mejor amiga? O ¿Qué por tu culpa me aleje de ella cuando era lo único que tenia? –le dije enojada y un poco histérica

– amor tranquila – dijo Edward dulcemente mientras que James estaba pensando que contestarme

– bueno Bella yo quería que me perdonaras las dos cosas y que siguiéramos como antes pero tu eres imposible – dijo James muy seguro de si mismo

– no es que sea imposible estupido, si no que lo que tu querías de mi era lo que le quitaste a mi ex amiga – Edward me miro escéptico y le dije:

– lo que pasa es que el muy estupido quería que me acostara con el y como no quise se fue con la primer idiota que le dijo que si que fue mi mejor amiga – lo dije con un poco de melancolía.

– que tierna eres Bella de verdad si no fuera porque tu amiga era muy facilita para sus 13 y ella quiso que yo hiciera eso hubieras dicho que la viole ¿verdad? – dijo riéndose y en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea de la cual me arrepentiría pero era mi única opción así que me acerque ah Edward y plasme mis labios contra los suyos, primero se sorprendió pero luego me siguió el beso con mas intensidad de la que ocupaba pero yo no lo quite James dijo algo que no le alcance ah oír pues estaba en una burbuja con el, nada me importaba lo único en lo que pensaba era que estaba besando al chico que me gustaba, un momento acabo de admitir que me gustaba, James y sus amigos se salieron de la sala y al salir dijeron –busquen un hotel – y salieron riendo, Edward y yo seguíamos en nuestro beso cuando reaccione, que idiota eres Bella, que no vez que el no te quiere, nada mas eres un juego para el, me decía ami misma y entonces me separe bruscamente de el, pero el me atrajo hacia el y me volvió ah besar y como vio que me quería separar utilizo un poco de fuerza con migo y cuando vio que no me quitaría dejo de utilizar fuerza y me separe de un tirón

– no te vuelvas ah querer pasar de listo con migo Edward, por que le diré ah Emmett que te meta una golpiza OK – le dije enojada, el enarco una ceja

– Pero tú fuiste quien me beso y dijo que yo era tu novio – dijo algo sacado de onda

– y que querías ¿que me estuviera chingando todo el rato? – le dije un poco triste

– esta bien Bella ¿pero por que me besaste?, con decirle que éramos novios era mas que suficiente. –después de que dijo eso me puse roja, sabia que me arrepentiría de lo que dije:

– la verdad no se simplemente se me ocurrió y funciono porque se fue que era lo que yo quería

– te vez linda cuando te sonrojas – me dijo y me puse aun mas roja

– Edward deja de decirme cosas así, por favor –le dije y me puse aun mas roja

– bueno cambiare de tema, ¿porque me mirabas tanto en el parque y bajaste la vista cuando voltee? – Con eso me puse aun mas roja y eso que ya se me estaba bajando el color

– Bueno me llamaba la atención lo que leías que por cierto no alcance a ver el tirulo – Cuando dije eso el se rió y yo voltee.

– ¿te estas riendo de mi? – le dije algo enojada

– Es que Bella ¿te han dicho que eres pésima mentirosa? – cuando dijo eso no aguanto mas y se puso ah reír se veía tan hermoso, todo mi coraje desapareció pues era cierto era un pésima mentirosa y me uní ah sus risas

– Si me lo han dicho muchas veces – y volví ah soltar una risita ala cual el se unió

– Bella ¿quieres ver la película? O ¿nos podemos ir? – Dijo entre risas

– creo que nos podemos ir no yo no le presto atención no se si tu se la estés prestando – asintió y se levanto y yo lo imite. Salimos de la sala y un guardia nos dijo

– ¿jóvenes ya acabo su película? – el y yo nos miramos fijamente y nos acordamos de lo que ocurrió en esa sala y volvimos ah reírnos y el guardia se nos quedo viendo como si estuviéramos locos, pero Edward le contesto

– no pero ya no la queremos ver – y nos fuimos directamente ah sentarnos en las mesitas en las que la gente espera para ver su función.

– ¡Feliz día de san Valentín! – Dijo el cuando nos sentamos

– ¡ah si felicidades! – le dije sonriendo.

– Bella de verdad ¿pensaste que Rosalie y yo éramos novios? – Pregunto sonriendo

– ah no para nada Emmett se confundió – quise mentirle pero como soy tan pésima me descubrió

–ay Bella te enseñare ah actuar – Dicho eso se río y yo me uní a sus risas estuvimos así unos 20 minutos riéndonos

– Edward ya quiero regresar, ¿nos vamos? – Pregunte cuando me canse de reír

– OK, vámonos – nos levantamos y nos dirigimos ala salida, cuando salimos íbamos tomados de la mano como buenos amigos, motivo por el cual yo me estaba riendo, mi risa se acabo cuando vi ah James con sus amigos recargados en un árbol.

– Pensé que nunca saldrían – dijo james cuando pasamos a su lado, se pusieron de pie sus amigos y Edward y yo seguimos caminando en busca de un taxi

– Ey Edward ¿nos tienes miedo o por que te vas? – Dijo riéndose James

– no le hagas caso Edward, vámonos – le dije pero no me izo caso regreso y se puso ah su altura

– Yo no les tengo miedo a ustedes James y si me voy es porque Bella ya se quiere ir – Dijo secamente y yo tire de Edward para continuar caminando pero uno de los amigos de James se puso enfrente de mi

– Ya tan pronto te quieres ir Bella ¿Por qué no se quedan otro ratito? James quiere jugar con tu novio – dijo riéndose

– Por que no es su muñequito para que juegue con el y por que quiero ir con Edward ah donde están mis cuñadas y mi hermano -dije y tire de nuevo de Edward pero esta vez el si me siguió y ya estábamos ah punto de tomar un taxi cuando James le grito ah Edward:

– si ve y escóndete tras sus faldas, cuando te vea solo me las vas a pagar – con eso tubo el para regresarse eh ir y pegarle un puñetazo y tomo el taxi que estaba al lado de James y me hizo una seña para que me subiera con el al taxi, yo corrí y me subí y nos fuimos pero escuchamos ah James gritar cosas pero casi no se le entendía.

– ¿estas bien? – Pregunte algo asustada ah Edward

– si, yo estoy bien pero tu ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto algo ansioso

– ¿yo?, yo estoy bien mi única preocupación eras tu Edward. – Cuando dije eso llegamos ah mi casa y vimos ah Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper afuera sentados. Todos se levantaron cuando llegamos Edward pago y nos bajamos me tomo de la mano y yo no la quite, pues después de lo de hace rato no tenia por que ser tan mala con el, si casi se peleaba por mi. Nos pusimos ah su altura y Emmett carraspeo y Edward me soltó la mano

– ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntaron los 4 ala vez

– Muy bien, nos divertimos mucho – dijo Edward. Pero Emmett no le creyó ah el y me dijo

– enana ¿como te la pasaste tu? – pregunto serio

– muy bien Emmett, como dijo Edward nos divertimos mucho, perdón pero yo me retiro ya tengo sueño y mañana tengo colegio, así que buenas noches y hasta mañana – dicho eso le di un beso en la mejilla ah Edward – buenas noches y gracias – le dije, luego le di un beso ah cada uno de los que estaban hay

– buenas noches Bella que descanses – me dijo Edward y dicho eso me metí ami casa, me despedí de mis padres y me puse mi pijama y me acosté, esa noche soñé con Edward, era un sueño muy hermoso ¿Qué me esperara mañana?, ¿lo veré?; esas eran mis preguntas y así me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Escuela

Capitulo 2: la escuela

Bella PVD

-enana despierta – me dijo Emmett, quitándome las sabanas.

–Mm...- dije, tenia sueño y estaba soñando con Edward, no yo no podía soñar con el, así que me desperté.

– ¿Qué paso, Emmett? - pregunte, pues su tono de voz era muy alegre.

– que ya es hora de que te bañes y te arregles.

– Esta bien Emmett – dije mientras me levantaba y me dirija al baño – Emmett, ¿nos iremos juntos? – pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

– Si enana – cuando dijo eso solo un nombre vino a mi cabeza ''Edward'', pues quería saber si iba ir en mi escuela o si se iría con nosotros, guaw Bella tu si que eres inteligente, no te basto con lo que paso con James si no que quieres que se repita con Edward, me decía a mi misma.

James fue mi novio hace uno o dos meses, yo estaba muy feliz por tenerlo como novio pues era uno de los mas populares del colegio y pensaba que me amaba y quería, pero no fue a si por que el muy idiota quería me acostara con el si es que quería seguir siendo su novia yo obviamente le dije que no, y el se fue con la primer zorra que le dijo que si, en este caso mi supuesta mejor amiga, Tanya a quien no le importo nuestra amistad ni tampoco el que ella tuviera 13 años y el 16 puesto que era de la misma edad que Emmett, bueno no era tiempo para recordar el pasado, pues tenia otra idea en mente yo quería preguntar por el o por sus hermanas de todas formas se relacionaban pero me aguante las ganas.

Me estire y vi como emmett golpeaba el suelo con el pie en señal de que estaba impaciente, a si que me fui derechito al baño. Me metí ala regadera y espere a que el agua se calentara, pues me relajaba los músculos, una vez que el agua estuvo caliente me metí y me puse a pesar en el, pero al darme cuenta de lo que hacia rápidamente trate de pensar en otras cosas, no Edward Cullen no se merecía que yo pensara en el, no se iba a repetir la misma historia que con James.

Con esa idea en mi mente me dispuse a ducharme, al salir me puse a buscar la ropa con la que me iría, pues en ese colegio no se llevaba uniforme, termine decidiéndome por una falda de mezclilla que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una playera negra que se pegaba a mi cuerpo, tenia un escote en forma de ''V'' y se veía súper bien con la falda que elegí y entonces me dispuse a vestirme, cuando termine me puse unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón pues no me gustaban tan altos, me vi en el espejo para comprobar que se veía bien y fui directo al tocador, me senté y me empecé a maquillar de tal forma que se viera natural y me acomode el cabello en una coleta. Cuando estuve lista salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Emmett esperándome

– ¿ya estas lista enana?

– si Emmett vámonos. – conteste – Emmett ¿podríamos desayunar antes de irnos? – tenia hambre y anoche no había cenado nada después de haber llegado del cine con Edward.

– Enana vamos a desayunar en la casa de Rosalie – cuando dijo eso me quede boquiabierta Emmett era un aprovechado, como se le podía ocurrir decir que los dos desayunaríamos en la casa de su novia, Emmett estaba loco.

– tranquila enana, Rosalie nos invito a desayunar y yo al principio dije que no poes se que eso te molesta pero ella insistió a si que no pude negarme – lo dijo intentando quitarse un poco de culpa. Yo me reí.

– Esta bien Emmett – cuando dije eso tome mi mochila y me dirigí hacia la puerta con Emmett ami lado. Fuimos caminando yo sin saber adonde nos dirigíamos pues no sabia donde vivían los Cullen, cuando llegamos Emmett toco la puerta y quien abrió fue Alice

– hola Bella, hola Emmett ¿como están? – pregunto tan amable como siempre

– hola Alice bien y tu – conteste por los dos, detrás de Alice aparecieron Edward, Jasper y Rosalie

– bien gracias, Oh pero que descortesía de mi parte, pasen por favor – entramos y Emmett se fue directo donde Rosalie y se besaron mientras que yo me quede de pie en el umbral de la puerta, Alice me tomo del codo y me dijo

– que bien te vez bella aunque ese no es mi estilo pero bueno te queda bien.

– gracias Alice, tu también te vez muy bien – llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta el muslo y era de un color azul cielo con zapatos ah juego, la verdad se veía hermosa. Jasper llego y la abrazo por la espalda ah ella se le salio una risita tonta

–Jazz saluda a Bella

–ah perdón, hola Bella

–No te preocupes Jasper – el llevaba puestos unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una camisa ah juego con la de su novia, por lo que me daba cuenta siempre vestían ah juego.

Edward llego y me dijo:

– hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? – el llevaba unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una camisa color negra, no puede ser estamos ah juego, pensé.

– hola Edward, bien ¿y tu?

–bien gracias – me tomo por el codo y me llevo dentro de la cocina – siéntense, ya esta el desayuno – grito Edward, según me di cuenta el había cocinado el desayuno –siéntate bella, ya te sirvo – dijo y yo inmediatamente le obedecí, conforme como fueron llegando se sentaron Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron uno junto al otro, al igual que Alice y Jasper. Cuando Edward termino de servir el desayuno se sentó ami lado y me sonrío yo le devolví la sonrisa y nos dispusimos a desayunar.

Al terminar nos fuimos directamente ala escuela y acompañamos a los Cullen ah ver sus horarios, Rosalie era de la edad de Emmett a si que no tendría ninguna clase con sus hermanos, Alice, Jasper y Edward estaban en el mismo curso que yo, pero a Alice no le tocaba ninguna clase con migo o con Edward, al parecer solo con Jasper en cambio el y yo estábamos juntos en casi todas las clases, bueno que tan malo podía ser.

–no es justo, estaré sola en todas las clases – se quejo Alice

– ¿entones yo no cuento allí? –pregunto Jasper haciéndose el ofendido

– claro que si hermoso, me refería a bella y Edward – dijo sonriente, mientras que Jasper le daba un beso en la altura de la cabeza.

– no te preocupes Alice nos veremos en el almuerzo y ala salida – le dije yo y ella me sonrío

– esta bien bella, nos vemos cuídense – dijo mientras se alejaba

– Adiós Alice – dijimos Edward y yo

– Muy bien Edward la primera es biología, a si que vámonos – el simplemente asintió y nos dirigimos en silencio ala clase. Cuando llegamos me fui ami lugar de siempre, pero para mi mala suerte a Edward le toco enseguida de mi.

– Hola bella – dijeron Ángela y Leah al mismo tiempo

– hola chicas ¿como están?

– bien ¿y tu?, ¿que hiciste ayer? – pregunto Leah por ambas

– estoy bien y ayer fui al cine. – voltee hacia Edward y le dirigí una sonrisa, la cual me respondió

– ¿con quien fuiste bella?, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? – dijo Ángela un poco ofendida

– tranquilas si, fui con el – dije señalándolo – y no les avise por que fue de ultima hora, ni siquiera estaba planeado. – ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia Edward quien al darse cuenta volteo y me sonrío.

– wau bella ¿cuando lo conociste?, nos tienes que contar todo eh. – dijo Leah

–OK chicas pero será en el almuerzo. – ellas asintieron. En eso entro el profesor

– muy bien alumnos, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno entre nosotros, Edward podrías presentarte al grupo – Edward asintió y se puso de pie.

– Hola, yo soy Edward Cullen, tengo 15 años y me gusta jugar futbol. ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto aburrido

– si Edward gracias, Bella ¿podrías darle la bienvenida ah tu compañero? – dijo el profesor, yo simplemente asentí.

– Bueno Edward, espero que te sientas a gusto en esta clase y bueno aunque ya te conozco, espero ser tu amiga – el asintió y me sonrío, todas voltearon a verme con la pregunta ¿de donde lo conoces? Pintada en la frente

– Muy bien bella, toma asiento por favor – yo asentí y me senté en mi sitio. La clase se me izo verdaderamente aburrida y esperaba con ansia el primer periodo de descanzo. Cuando llego la hora me puse de pie y espere a mis amigas

– Bella ¿nos sentaremos todos juntos? – pregunto Edward

– Si Edward busca a Alice y nos vemos en la cafetería – conteste yo, el asintió y se fue.

De camino ala cafetería me la pase contándole alas chicas lo sucedido ayer con Edward y James. No podían creer lo que les contaba.

– enserio ¿james se quiso pelear con Edward? – pregunto Leah

– Si, y Edward también se quiso pelear pero lo detuve y nos regresamos, aunque al final no vimos nada de la película – cuando dije eso las tres nos empezamos a reír.

–No puedo creer lo que me dices Bella – me dijo angi.

– pues a si es. – en eso paso Tanya y se nos quedo viendo como si fuera superior.

– hola bella, amiga ¿Cómo estas? – llevaba molestándome diciendo que éramos amigas desde que sucedió lo de James.

– hola Tanya, cuantas veces te tengo que recordar que la palabra amiga se utiliza para personas que quieres, y estoy bien gracias.

– pues por eso te lo digo Bella.

– por favor no seas hipócrita y si me disculpas me están esperando. – dicho esto me dirigí ala cafetería con las chicas escoltándome.

Al llegar me encontré con Alice y Emmett quienes me hicieron señas.

– chicas me tengo que ir con mi familia, luego platicamos ¿si? – pregunte mientras me daba cuenta de quines estaban en esa mesa pues nada mas había visto a Emmett y a Alice. Eche una mirada rápida por toda la mesa y nada mas vi a mi hermano, su novia y sus cuñados.

– esta bien bella pero nos debes una platica – dijo Leah, con una mirada picara en sus ojos. Yo simplemente asentí y las vi alejarse. Me dirigí ala mesa donde estaban todos y les dedique una sonrisa ala cual todos me correspondieron.

– Ey bella pensamos que nunca llegarías – dijo Alice riéndose.

– A si perdón, lo que pasa es que me entretuve con mis amigas. – dije sonriendo.

– si, nos dimos cuenta – dijo Emmett riéndose. Yo como buena hermana le saque la lengua lo que provoco que siguiera riéndose.

– ¿Qué tal tu primera clase?- pregunto Alice.

– bien ¿y la tuya?- le respondí

– Genial, por que me toco con jazz.-me dijo sonriendo

– de verdad me alegro Alice, a mi me tocaron casi todas con Edward- dije sonriendo.

– que bien bella –dijo sonriendo picadamente.

– ¡Ey! Estamos aquí ¿recuerdan? –dijo Edward con fingido enojo y yo me reí.

– si lo recordamos Edward –dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

Comenzamos a platicar de cómo se sentían en la escuela y cosas por ese estilo hasta que sentí que alguien me cubría los ojos.

– Jake ya déjame –le dije riendo

– ¿Cómo es que sabes que soy yo? – pregunto indignado.

– simple, eres el único que me ase eso –dije con ironía y el me saco la lengua.

– OK, ¿y eso por que no estas con las chicas? –pregunto curioso.

– por que esta con nosotros Jacob –dijo Emmett secamente

– Oh lo siento, me voy, nos vemos bells –dijo girándose –hasta luego chicos – dijo mientras se iba.

Continuamos con nuestro descanso y las siguientes 3 clases pasaron normal entre las presentaciones de Edward, las miradas que me ganaba de las chicas cuando decía que lo conocía o me sonreía.

Nos dirigíamos a la cafetería donde quedamos de encontrarnos todos.

– Pensé que nunca llegarían –dijo Alice

– Vamos saliendo de la ultima clase allí –dijo Edward rondando los ojos mientras que Alice le sacaba la lengua y Edward le devolvía el gesto, todos comenzamos a reír y después de unos momentos ellos también.

– Hola bella, que bueno es verte y a ti también Edward. –dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.


	4. Confusion

Al darme cuenta de quien era inmediatamente me tense y me gire para darle la cara a esa persona tan odiosa.

-¿que quieres? –pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila.

-nada, únicamente hablar con la feliz pareja –dijo con burla

-pues aquí estamos –dijo Edward tomándome la mano y yo sonreí ante ese gesto.

Todos se nos quedaban viendo sorprendidos.

-¿que demonios quieres James? –dijo Emmett molesto.

-tranquilo emm, solo vine a saludar a Bells y a su novio Edward –la cara de emmett no tenia precio, miraba de Edward a mi y yo estaba roja a mas no poder.

-ya lo hiciste a si que ahora vete james, no tengo ganas de hablar con tigo –dije un poco molesta.

-tranquila pequeña, ya me voy. –dijo sonriendo mientras se marchaba.

-enana nosotros tenemos que hablar –dijo Emmett repentinamente serio.

-si emm, solo salgamos de aquí ¿si? –pregunte.

-claro enana, vámonos chicos –dijo mientras tomaba a Rosalie de la mano y Jasper hacia lo mismo con Alice e inmediatamente me solté de Edward el cual me miro extrañado.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Emmett ayudo a subir a Rosalie al enorme jeep mientras Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo subíamos al volvo de Edward.

El silencio era un poco incomodo y continuo a si hasta llegar a la casa de los Cullen, donde ya se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie.

-entremos –dijo Alice y todos asentimos en respuesta.

Al llegar a la sala todos tomaron un lugar y quedamos sentados por parejas, Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y por ultimo Edward y yo.

-¿bien ahora alguien me puede explicar a que se refería James cuando dijo ''la feliz pareja''? –pregunto Emmett un poco molesto.

-mira Emmett, es que ayer que fuimos al cine en la sala que nos toco estaba el con unos amigos y comenzó a molestar a Bella entonces y para que la dejara en paz dijo que yo era su novio –respondió Edward muy a la ligera.

-¿Es verdad eso enana? –pregunto Emmett un poco mas tranquilo.

-si emm, a si fue como pasaron las cosas –dije tratando de sonar tranquila.

-muy bien, pero ahora la pregunta mas importante, ¿Por qué dijiste que Edward era tu novio bella? –dijo Emmett con un poco de duda.

-porque eso fue lo él insinúo y yo solo le di la razón, pero no pensé que me molestara tanto, ahora tendré que aparentar frente a todos que el es mi novio –dije señalándolo y haciendo una mueca.

-ayer no te quejabas mucho de eso bella –dijo Edward con un tono ¿dolido?

-jaja no me hagas reír –dije con ironía.

-Haber basta –dijo Alice –ya se aclaro esto, ¿ahora podemos salir a dar un paseo? –pregunto poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir.

-bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer –dije tratando de irme.

-de eso nada bella, tu vienes con nosotros –dijo Alice.

-pero de verdad necesito irme –le dije intentando razonar con ella.

-por favor bella, ven con nosotros no te arrepentirás –dijo Alice asiendo un tierno puchero.

-esta bien Alice, pero solo un rato –dije resignada y ella comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la sala lo que provoco que todos nos riéramos.

Salimos y caminamos en dirección al parque, dimos algunas vueltas mientras conversábamos de cualquier cosa.

A si paso el rato y cuando menos lo pensé el sol se estaba poniendo y es que con las bromas de Emmett, los gestos de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward cuando emm hacia sus comentarios era imposible que prestaras atención a otras cosas.

-chicos me tengo que ir –dije

-no bella, pero si no las estamos pasando muy bien –dijo Alice.

-si Alice, pero como dije tengo cosas que hacer –dije simplemente.

-hay Bells no seas aguafiestas –dijo Emmett

-es que tengo que ir a ver unas cosas de una tarea Emmett –mentí.

-¿Qué tarea bella? –pregunto Edward.

-una que me dejaron –le conteste secamente.

-hay bella, definitivamente are lo que te dije ayer en el cine –dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué? –le pregunte sin entender.

-que tendré que llevarte a clases de actuación –dijo intentando contener una carcajada.

-muy gracioso –dije mientras me giraba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la que ellos se encontraban.

-bueno chicos hasta mañana –dije por encima de mi hombro.

-adiós bella –dijeron todos al uníoslo.

Yo comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa y entre, salude a mis padres y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Ya dentro comencé a realizar unas cosas que tenia pendientes –las cuales no eran de la escuela- y al terminarlas me dispuse a darme un baño.

Entre al baño y comencé a deshacerme de mis ropas para depuse meterme a la regadera y esperar a que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me dirigí a mi armario para elegir mi ropa, decidí ponerme mi pijama ya que no saldría.

Mi pijama consistía en un short corto color azul claro con una camisa de tirantes a juego la cual tenía un conejo pintado en el centro.

Cuando estuve lista me dirigí a la computadora, me conecte y revise quienes estaban en línea, me sorprendió tener tres peticiones.

Dos eran de Alice y Rosalie, las cuales acepte inmediatamente y la última era de Edward, por un momento titubee al momento de aceptarlo pero al final termine haciéndolo.

Inmediatamente se abrió una ventana y era de leah.

_Hola Bells _-puso a modo de saludo ella.

_Hola leah ¿Qué haces? –_fue mi respuesta.

_Nada y tú –_dijo ella

_Nada solo chocando quienes están en línea_ –le respondí yo.

A si estuve por un buen rato hasta que mire el reloj y marcaba las 8:00pm fue cuando me despedí de todos y cerré mi MSN.

-enana a cenar –escuche el grito de Emmett.

-ya voy –grite de vuelta, termine de apagar la computadora, busque mis sandalias y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Al llegar al último escalón casi me caigo, en el comedor se encontraban Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward.

-enana por fin bajas –dijo Emmett

-si emm, pero creo que subiré a cambiarme –dije al notar la mirada de Edward sobre mi, la cual comenzaba a incomodarme.

-tranquila enana, solo cenaremos –dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-bien, ¿y que cenaremos? –pregunte.

-quesadillas –dijo Emmett simplemente.

-¿y mama y papa? –pregunte al no verlos.

-salieron.

-OK, bueno iré a prepararlas –dije mientras me levantaba.

-no enana, yo las preparare –dijo Emmett.

-olvídalo emm, tu no preparas nada, es mas no te quiero cerca de la cocina, ¿entendiste?

-solo por que una vez estuve a punto de quemar la cocina –dijo indignado. –no aguantas nada enana.

-¿estuviste apunto de quemar la cocina Emmett? -pregunto incredula Rosalie.

-si, pero no fue adrede –dijo el apenado.

-emm, si esa vez no pudiste hacer un sándwich dorado –le dije riéndome. – ¿que te hace pensar que podrás hacer quesadillas?

Todos comenzaron a reírse, mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina para hacer quesadillas para todos.

Al terminar de prepararlas les avise que podíamos pasar al comedor, entre bromas y risas paso la cena.

antes qe nda.. feLiiz diia dEL padre (L)

awsh oi s un dia raro 8))

ere.. niña te qiiero mucho =) gracias x apoiiarme..

igual ati tokaiia =)

sLds..!

Loos qiiero

*Jazmin


	5. No todo es lo que parece

Al terminar de cenar, Emmett dijo que fueran a dar una vuelta, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se marcharon, mientras tanto yo me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes, al terminar decidí irme a mi cuarto.

Ya dentro de este me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿que aria ahora con Edward? Esta claro que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, yo no quiero volver a sufrir por un tipo, mañana mismo aclarare lo que James dice o tal vez pasado o asta el viernes, no que estoy pensando por supuesto que mañana mismo digo que Edward y yo terminamos no me importa que diga James; aunque por otro lado eso significa que cualquier zorra puede meterse con Edward, _y eso a ti que te importa_ me dacia una vocecita, amenos que a mi me gustara Edward, pero eso era imposible, _lo que digas_, seguía diciendo esa vocecita que comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Seguí pensando en eso por poco tiempo, hasta que decidí leer un rato; me dirigí al estudio donde se encontraban los libros y de una repisa tome _la huésped_ un libro que pedí en navidad por puro capricho pues desde que me lo compraron ni siquiera lo había abierto, como muchos de los libros que se encuentran aquí.

Comencé hojeándolo solo para ver si el libro valía la pena, al final de cuentas comencé a leer la primer pagina.

Me gusto de que trataba y decidí continuar leyendo, estaba tan entretenida hasta que alguien toco la puesta de mi cuarto.

-pase.-dije simplemente y por mi puerta apareció Emmett, el cual venia con una sonrisa radiante.

-hola enana.

-hola emm, ¿pasa algo? –pregunte con un poco de inquietud.

-nada, solo venia a decirte que ya es hora de dormir –me dijo sonriente.

-¿ya? ¿Tan rápido? –pregunte extrañada, siempre me dormía como a las 10 o 11.

-enana son las 11:45 –dijo.

-¡¿Qué? –pregunte sorprendida, el tiempo se me paso volando.

-si, enana, son las 11:45, bueno 11:46 –dijo burlonamente y yo le saque la lengua.

-bueno, esta bien, buenas noches –le dije tranquilizándome.

-buenas noches enana –dijo el mientras me daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-me levantas para ir a la escuela –dije antes de que saliera del cuarto, el simplemente asintió y salio.

Me puse de pie para poner el libro en su lugar y regrese a la cama, donde quite las cobijas para poder a costarme.

En cuanto toque la almohada caí en un profundo sueño.

_Estábamos en un hermoso prado, sentados tomados de las manos, a nuestro alrededor habían muchas flores de colores, mirándonos a los ojos en los de el se veía mucha ternura y amor, los míos expresaban amor._

_-te amo bella-decía el mientras se aproximaba a besarme._

_-te amo Edward –decía yo mientras juntaba nuestros labios en un beso lleno de ternura…_

Me desperté asustada por ese sueño, mire el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche, el cual marcaba las 4:30am.

Yo no podía enamorarme de el, ni de nadie, solo fue un invento de mi imaginación, ya no quiero sufrir, no puedo soportarlo mas…

Después de esa ''pesadilla'' ya no pude dormir, a si que solo espere a que el reloj marcara las 5:30am para levantarme e ir a bañarme.

Dentro del baño comencé a quitarme la ropa y me dirigí a la regadera, una vez dentro de está deje que el agua me relajara los músculos, me bañe rápidamente y me enrede en una toalla para poder salir.

Al llegar ami habitación me dirigí al closet, lo abrí para elegir la ropa que usaría hoy.

Me decidí por un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de color blanco con un chaleco de color rosa.

Seleccione mi ropa interior y comencé a vestirme, al terminar de colocarme la camisa busque sandalias y elegí unas con tiras en los tobillos, me las coloque y me observe en el espejo, pensando en como acomodarme el pelo, me decidí por sujetarlo en una coleta.

Una vez que termine de arreglar salir a llamar a Emmett.

Toque su puerta y no salio, a si que decidí entrar yo.

-emm, despierta –dije moviendo su hombro suavemente.

-mmhm –fue su magnifica respuesta, mas no se levanto.

-emm, abre los ojos, despierta –le dije moviéndolo con un poco mas de fuerza.

-5 minutos enana –dijo con voz somnolienta.

Eso fue todo lo que necesite para saltarle encima.

-despierta emm –fue todo lo que le dije.

- está bien –dijo resignado mientras se levantaba e iba a la ducha.

En lo que el se duchaba decidí bajar a preparar nuestro desayuno, no me quise complicar y simplemente prepare unas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso con jugo de naranja para ambos.

Emmett bajo a los 10 minutos, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó para desayunar, el desayuno paso en silencio, al terminar recogí los platos y los puse en el fregador, ya tendría tiempo de lavarlos al regresar de la escuela.

Me dirigí a mi habitación por mi mochila y al bajar Emmett ya estaba listo para salir.

-¿nos vamos? –pregunto con una sonrisa y yo simplemente asentí

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al enorme jeep de Emmett, el como buen hermano me ayudo a subir y cerró la puerta detrás de mí, se dirigió al lado del conductor y sin ningún esfuerzo subió y encendió el auto.

Con la loca forma de conducir de Emmett llegamos a la escuela en menos de 15 minutos y es que no quedaba tan lejos de nuestra casa, al llegar Emmett bajo y volvió a ayudarme a bajar del auto.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontraban Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward; los cuales al vernos sonrieron y nosotros les devolvimos la sonrisa.

Al llegar a su lado Emmett tomo a Rosalie de la cintura y la beso, por mi parte llegue y musite un simple:

-hola.

El cual todos me respondieron en corito, revise mi reloj y faltaban 15 minutos para entrar, a si que todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería, pero al pasar por los pasillos me sorprendió ver que Leah y Ángela me miraban como enojadas, les dedique una sonrisa y ellas me voltearon la cara, lo que termino de confundirme, pero lo deje pasar.

Al llegar a la cafetería comenzamos a platicar de cosas sin sentido, lo único que capto mi atención fue cuando Alice dijo:

-Rosalie, bella, tenemos que ir de compras este fin de semana.

Cuando dijo eso yo ice una mueca, si algo odio mas que a James son las compras.

-Alice, a mi no me gusta ir de compras –dije tratando de sonar tranquila, y ella izo una mueca de espanto.

-¿¡como que no te gusta ir de compras Bella? –casi grito y Rosalie soltó una pequeña risita.

-no Alice, no me gusta ir de compras –conteste.

-pues con migo si que iras de compras –dijo con suficiencia.

-¿y quien dice que yo quiero ir?

-terminaras por hacerlo –dijo riendo y a si fue, después de que hiciera un tierno puchero termine por aceptar a regañadientes ir con ella el sábado al centro comercial.

Cuando dieron el toque Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie para ir a nuestra primera hora, al entrar al salón Leah y Ángela me seguían viendo igual que en el pasillo y eso si se me izo extraño.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual y saque un cuaderno de mi mochila arranque una hoja y me dispuse a escribir.

_Ke pasa¿?, que es lo q les okurre.. _

Doble la hoja y se la mande a Leah, ella tardo unos minutos en responder pero al final me paso la hoja de mala gana.

_K pasa Swan¿?.. pasa qe ya noos enteramos qe andas kn Cullen y ni siquiera te dignaste a decirnos… kn eso o qieras mas razones…¿?_

Cuando lo leí me que impactada, ¿Cómo que sabían que andaba con Edward?, tome mi lápiz y me dispuse a escribir.

_Keee¿? Quiien dijo eso.. yo no ando con Edward._

Se lo mande a Leah e igual que con la primera nota tardo varios minutos en responder y me paso la nota… al desdoblarla distinguí la letra de Ángela.

_Entonces explicanos, por qe es lo que todo mundo sabe ahorita._

_Excacto swan tienes que explicarnos bien._

Cuando me disponía a responderles entro el profesor pidiendo orden, comenzó a dar su clase la cual no entendí nada.

Al finalizar la clase, Salí del salón seguida por Edward y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase.

Cuando inicio el periodo, Edward, Leah, Ángela y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería cuando vi a Tanya, la cual nos veía con burla, simplemente seguimos caminando.

Cuando entramos muchas personas se nos quedaban viendo, a lo lejos distinguí a Emmett, me despedí de las chicas, las cuales seguían molestas con migo –les dije que les explicaría todo por MSN- y continúe caminando seguida de Edward.

Al sentarnos todos nos miraban divertidos a excepción de Emmett.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Edward.

-pasa que todo mundo cree que son pareja –dijo Emmett

-¡¿Qué? –dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-si y ya verán lo que pasara –dijo Alice.

Y en cuanto lo dijo se oyó una voz por un altavoz.

-disculpen me prestan todos su atención.

Todos automáticamente se callaron.

-gracias, bueno solo quiero decirles que, tenemos una compañera un poco zorra –dijo con burla y mirando en nuestra dirección lo que comprendí como una indirecta.

Se oyeron unas cuantas exclamaciones por parte de todos los que se encontraban ahí.

-vedad Swan –dijo con una sonrisa estupida en su cara.

Yo simplemente me puse roja de coraje y voltee a darle la cara a esa persona.


	6. Desmintiendo

Cuando iba a responderle Edward, Emmett y Jasper se pusieron de pie y la miraban con coraje.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto Emmett tratando de moderar su coraje y ella simplemente río.

-Emmett, Emmett, es que acaso no sabes que tu hermanita supera muy rápido sus problemas y no pierde el tiempo con los nuevos. –dijo Tanya con ironía.

-¿de que problemas hablas? –pregunto Jasper que era el mas sereno de todos.

-pues de lo que paso con James y ella. –dijo como si estuviera ablando de algo muy natural.

-si bien tengo entendido eso fue hace mas de 3 meses –hablo por fin Edward y algo que no entendí fue como se entero.

-si, pero es muy poco tiempo y a eso súmale que es tu novia Eddy –Edward izo una mueca por el sobrenombre y yo simplemente enarque una ceja en dirección de Tanya.

-¿celosa? –pregunte con burla.

Para este entonces ella ya se había bajado de la mesa y estaba a la altura de los chicos y detrás de ella venia su escuadrón de _súper huecas_, por lo que me puse de pie y Rosalie y Alice hicieron lo mismo; cada una se puso detrás de su respectiva pareja por lo que yo me puse detrás de Edward.

-de ti nunca Swan –dijo mirándome despectivamente.

-Ja, seguro Tanya como digas

-haber aclaremos esto –dijo Edward. –En primera, tú no me llames Eddy –dijo señalando a Tanya –segundo, si ando con bella o no, no es tu problema –dijo lo mas tranquilo posible –y en tercero deja de meterte en su vida –esto ultimo lo dijo de una manera amenazadora.

Tanya simplemente asintió e izo un puchero, Edward tomo mi mano y me saco de la cafetería y al llegar al pasillo me solté de manera brusca de el y le dije:

-gracias por defenderme, pero que quede claro que tu y yo no somos nada –dije a modo de advertencia.

-no te preocupes bella, simplemente lo ice para defenderte –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Los chicos se nos unieron poco después y decidimos dirigirnos al jardín de la escuela, ya ahí encontramos una mesa y nos sentamos, continuamos charlando de cosas sin importancia hasta que dieron el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso.

Cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva clase. A mi esa me tocaba con Ángela y Leah, me dirigí a mi lugar habitual y cuando me senté ellas me mandaron una nota, la desdoble y la leí.

_Lo bueno que Cullen no es tu novio, bella.._

Saque un lápiz de mi mochila y me puse a escribir mi respuesta.

_Por supuesto que no es mi novio, simplemente me defendió como bueno amigo que es. _

Doble el papel y se los pase, a los pocos minutos me respondieron.

_Si Swan y yo tengo 5 años _

_Por dios puedes dejar de __mentir ¿?_

Lo leí y en ese momento me odie por mentir en el cine.

_Miren no andamos, pero no les puedo explicar aquí que pasa, las _veo a la salida donde siempre.

Lo doble y se los envíe.

_OKOK! Solo una oportunidad mas swan._

_No la desaproveches._

Simplemente asentí en seña de que estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

En eso llego el profesor y comenzó a dar su clase y como llevaba asiéndolo todo el día no preste mucha atención que digamos.

El resto del día paso demasiado aprisa, cuando menos lo pensé ya era la hora de salida; recogí mis cosas y me apresure a llegar a la salida, en el camino me encontré con Edward.

-Ey Edward –le dije antes de que continuara avanzando.

-¿Qué ocurre bella? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿le puedes avisar a los demás que me iré con las chicas? –pregunte un poco apurada y el simplemente asintió en respuesta. –Gracias –le dije mientras salía corriendo para encontrar a las chicas.

Llegue a la entrada donde siempre nos encontrábamos y ellas ya estaban ahí.

-Bella, ya dinos que es lo que ocurre –dijo Ángela.

-esta bien, pero aquí no vamos al parque o a mi casa –dije de forma rápida.

-a tu casa –dijo Leah y Ángela y yo asentimos.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio -algo raro en ellas- hasta llegar a mi casa.

-pesen –les dije mientras abría la puerta y me hacia a un lado para que pasaran.

-¿quieren algo?

-no Bella, gracias –dijo Ángela y Leah asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con Ángela.

-bien vamos a mi cuarto.

Las tres caminamos hasta llegar a mi cuarto, entramos y nos sentamos en la cama.

-bien bella, ahora dinos –dijo Leah.

-bueno miren, todo esto empezó en el cine –dije lo mas tranquila posible y ellas me miraron como diciendo ''WTF'' y ya yo les comencé a contar mi mentirita piadosa, sus rostros pasaban del coraje que traían a sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿por culpa de James dijiste que Edward era tu novio? –pregunto Ángela.

-sip –dije simplemente.

-ahora entiendo, por que fue el quien se encargo de esparcir ese rumor por la escuela –dijo Leah.

-exacto, ya saben que todo les cuento a ustedes. –dije sonriendo.

-¿no piensan desmentir eso? –dijo Ángela.

-si, pero no se como.

-nosotras si –dijo Leah.

-haber cuéntame.

-mira, el jueves, hacemos como que se pelearon, y tu le gritas que ya no quieres andar con el. –dijo Leah.

-bien, lo de pelearnos no es problema pero sabes que yo no se mentir –dije.

-¿Quién dijo que mentiras? –pregunto Leah sonriendo.

-cierto bella, nosotras podemos ayudarte a que hagas algo que no tengas que mentir, además la mentirita del cine bien que te la creyeron –dijo Ángela enarcando una ceja.

-creo que omití el pequeño detalle donde lo bese –dije poniéndome roja.

Ambas sonrieron picadamente.

-OH, ¿Bella Swan besando a un chico? –pregunto Leah sonriendo.

-fue en un momento de desesperación. –dije poniéndome a un mas roja.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse como histéricas, provocando que yo me pusiera más roja si eso era posible.

Estuvieron a si un rato, viéndome y riéndose.

-chicas ya.

-vamos bella, esa es una tontería –dijo Leah aun riéndose.

-lo se, pero eso ya no me importa, tengo que acabar con esto de una vez –dije fingiendo indignación.

-esta bien, tenemos hasta el jueves para pensar –dijo Ángela.

-esta bien, bueno me voy –dijo Leah.

-yo me voy con tigo Leah –dijo Ángela.

-bien, las acompaño a la puerta. –dije y comenzamos a caminar hacia el piso inferior, donde me despedí de ellas y les abrí la puerta para que salieran.

Una vez que se fueron me fui a la cocina para preparar algo para ver si mama me había hecho algo para comer al darme cuenta que no izo nada decidí llamar a emm para ver que quería de comer.

Tome el teléfono de la casa y me puse a marcar el numero que ya me sabia de memoria, al tercer timbre contesto.

-¿que paso enana? –dijo en cuento descolgó.

-¿que quieres comer?

-no iré a comer a casa, vente a casa de Rosalie aquí comeré –dijo muy quitado de la pena.

-OK en 15 minutos estoy ahí.

Corte la comunicación y subí a mi recamara para acomodarme el pelo, tomar mi bolsa y mi celular.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y al salir cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí a la casa de Rosalie.

Al llegar toque la puerta y espere a que abrieran.

Abrió Edward y me recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Al entrar salude a todos y entre las chicas y yo decidimos que hacer de comer.

Decidimos hacer milanesas de pollo empanzadas.

Estuvimos un rato en la cocina cocinando, hablando de cosas sin importancia; hasta que terminamos.

Servimos las cosas y las llevamos a la mesa, llamamos a los chicos para que se sentaran.

Se sentaron: Emmett en una esquina con Rosalie a su derecha y Edward a su izquierda, Jasper alado de Rosalie y Alice alado de Jasper, por lo que yo me senté alado de Edward.

Comimos entre bromas y burlas por parte de Emmett.

-les quedo muy rica la comida chicas –dijo Jasper y los otros dos asintieron en acuerdo con el.

-gracias –dijo Rosalie.

-bueno chicos, creo que es hora de que Emmett y yo nos vallamos –dije.

-espérate un ratito enana –dijo emm.

-pero tengo tareas. –dije simplemente.

-yo te ayudo con ellas bella –dijo Edward.

-esta bien. –dije simplemente.

-esta bien enana, váyanse a casa por que aya están tus libros, en un rato mas voy –dijo emm.

Cuando Edward y yo estábamos por salir, se oyó que alguien entraba y para mi sorpresa eran dos adultos, los cuales imagine que eran los padres de ellos.

-hola chicos –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-hola –coreamos todos.

-¿y quien es esta hermosa joven? –pregunto la Sra.

-soy bella Swan –dije tendiéndole la mano, ella me respondió el saludo.

-soy Esme Cullen y el es mi marido Carlisle Cullen –dijo con una sonrisa, el Sr. Me tendió la mano y yo le respondí el saludo.

-un placer conocerlos, pero me tengo que ir –dije un poco apenada y Edward se puso de pie y se despidió de sus padres.

-hasta luego Sres. Cullen.

-llámanos Esme y Carlisle, por favor bella. –dijo Carlisle y yo simplemente asentí.

Edward y yo salimos y antes de salir creí a ver escuchado un:

''_linda la novia de Edward'' _ seguido de unas risotadas por parte de Emmett.

* * *

HOLa... 8)

aqii otroo kapp... x)

Graaciias a toodas Las qee me Leen... espero nu decepcionarLas x)

Eree... niñaa ermozaa teqqiiieroo muchoo( L) Graaciias por tooodoo... sabes qe coon tigo siiempre niñaa!

loka . regis ... espero no defraudarte... x)

viudanegra... espero qe te guste x)

TOKaaiia... espero qe estes geneaL.. graciias por leeerme!

wnu... koes iia me voee.. x) dps kntinuo kn La historiia xD

'JAZMIN( L)


	7. ¿Terminamos?

Estuvimos un rato en mi casa asiendo tareas, estar con Edward me tranquilizaba el daba brinquitos, ni me hacia bromas ni nada por ese estilo, simplemente se dedico a explicar unas cosas, alas que no les entendía.

Ahora estábamos revisando un ejercicio de matemáticas que nos dejaron de tarea al cual por mas que lo intentara no le entendía, fruncí mi ceño levemente.

-no le entiendo –dije rindiéndome ante el ejercicio, Edward se río por lo bajo y yo fruncí mas mi ceño.

-¿a que no le entiendes?

-a todo –dije exasperada.

-tranquila, haber veamos a que no le entiendes. – y así comenzó otra ronda de explicaciones por parte de Edward y asentimientos de mi parte, me sorprendió que Edward fuera tan buen estudiante, ya que en casi todos mis ejercicios me podía ayudar, no es que sea burra ni nada por ese estilo, lo que pasa es que estos días casi no eh prestado atención en clases. ¡J_a! Si bella si, como digas. _¿Ya había dicho que odio a esa vocecita verdad?

Estuvimos resolviendo ese ejercicio unos 5 minutos, al terminar Edward se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que tenia que ir a ayudar a su mama con unas cosas.

Cuando el se fue, me fui a la sala para esperar a que llegara mama y papa, los cuales se encontraban trabajando; mamase encontraba trabajando en unas oficinas; puesto que era secretaria y mi padre se encontraba en la comisaría, ya que el era el jefe de policía en Forks.

Encendí la televisión y me puse a ver MTV por un rato hasta que sentí como se abría la puerta de la entrada.

-Hola Bells –dijo mi madre.

-hola mama, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –pregunte mientras me acercaba y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-bien cariño ¿y a ti?

-bien mama –ella asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿y emm?

-en casa de Rosalie, supongo. Mama, me acostare un rato –dije mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Llegue a mi recamara, me quite los zapatos y me acosté en la cama, que me estaba llamando a gritos.

Después de un rato mama entro a levantarme diciendo que ya era hora de cenar, baje, salude a mi papa y cenamos en silencio; puesto que emm seguía con Rosalie, me despedí de ellos, me fui a duchar y me puse mi pijama.

Entre a mi cuarto y me fui directamente a la computadora donde entre al MSN, estuve ahí un rato pero cada vez el sueño se iba haciendo mas grande, a si que apague la computadora y me fui a acostar, me quede profundamente dormida.

Los días seguían pasando y pronto llego el jueves, día en que se suponía que Edward y yo terminaríamos frente a toda la escuela.

Estuve lista en menos de 20 minutos, Emmett también estaba listo juntos bajamos a desayunar y como siempre desayunamos solos, recogimos nuestras mochilas y nos subimos al jeep de Emmett, llegamos en 10 minutos a la escuela y nos encontramos con los chicos en la entrada.

-hola chicos –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-hola –dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿estas lista bella? –pregunto Leah, yo simplemente asentí.

Todos estaban enterados de lo que planeábamos hacer hoy y aunque a Edward, Alice y Rosalie no les agradaba mucho la idea decidieron apoyarme.

-bien, eso seria en el receso ¿no? –dijo Rosalie.

-si, supongo. –respondí yo.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando de ese tema, cuando dieron el toque Edward tomo mi mano –se supone que somos novios- y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase.

Las clases pasaron sin ninguna cosa relevante y cuando llego el descanso yo me dirigí a donde nos sentábamos habitualmente acompañada de Leah y Ángela, las cuales ya se habían integrado con los chicos.

Edward estaba abrazando a Tanya –la cual no sabia nada de nuestro plan – mientras ella se iba acercando peligrosamente a su boca y eso comenzó a molestarme, ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, pero no me gustaba nada que Tanya lo fuera a besar, pero me tenia que controlar.

Cuando menos lo pensé se estaban besando y Leah me dio un codazo en las costillas, dándome a entender que era momento de empezar con lo mío.

-¡Edward Cullen! –dije lo mas alto que pude, Edward se separo con una mueca de susto –claramente actuada- y Tanya con una sonrisita estupida en su rostro.

-be-bella –dijo Edward y yo Salí corriendo en dirección al jardín, al llegar Edward venia corriendo tras de mi.

-bella, perdón, no es lo que parece –decía Edward, el claramente estaba fingiendo, la pregunta era ¿yo estaba fingiendo? De verdad me había dolido que Edward besara a Tanya.

-¿perdón? ¿Acaso crees que con esa palabra todo se arreglara? Pues no Cullen, esto no te lo perdonare –dije, pero eso claramente lo estaba sintiendo.

-por favor bella, yo te quiero –dijo el.

-¡JA! Y por eso vas y te besas con esa zorra, que linda forma de querer Cullen –dije, mientras sentía mis ojos picar a causa de las lagrimas, OK eso ya no era fingido.

-bella, no llores, por favor –dijo el.

-sabes que Edward, esto se termino –dije mientras volvía a salir corriendo, esta vez en dirección a la cafetería donde me encontré con la estupida de Tanya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ni modo Swan, de plano no te quieren –dijo mientras sus amigas reían con ella.

No pude contenerme y le di una cachetada, provocando que sus amigas se callaran y la miraran asustadas.

-eso fue por besarte con MI novio y esto –dije mientras le daba otra cachetada – para ver si a si se te quita esa estupida sonrisa y que te quede claro Tanya –dije mientras la señalaba –con migo nadie, escúchame bien NADIE se mete OK. –al terminar de decir esto me fui a mi mesa donde me esperaban las chicas, ya que los chicos se suponía que hablarían con Edward.

-¿Qué fue eso bella? –me pregunto Ángela.

-no lo se –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –se lo merecía.

-Bells, traes los ojos rojos –dijo Leah.

-¿lloraste? –dijo Alice asiendo una mueca extraña y yo simplemente asentí.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Rosalie.

-no lo se, simplemente me dio mucho coraje cuando los vi y paso –dije tratando de explicarlo de manera tranquila.

Las cuatro compartieron una mirada significativa y después se giraron a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-te gusta Edward –chillaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Están locas? –dije.

-OH no claro que no bella, a ti te gusta mi hermano –dijo Alice.

-no –dije

-déjala Alice, ya lo admitirá –dijo Rosalie.

-no, no es cierto a mi no me gusta Edward –dije decida. _O talvez ¿solo un poco? _Pensé y rápidamente sacudí la cabeza para hacerme esos pensamientos.

Ellas asintieron pero aun no borraban la sonrisa de sus rostros.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores sucesos. Me reuní con las chicas, ya que Emmett se iría con los chicos.

Nos dirigimos al auto de Alice que era un hermoso Porsche amarillo, subimos todas y Alice se dirigió a su casa.

Pasamos la tarde riendo y haciendo bromas, Alice y Rosalie me miraban suspicaces cada tanto y yo me encogía de hombros.

-¡mañana noche de chicas! –chillo Alice tomándome por sorpresa.

Todas asintieron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-mm, yo tengo cosas que hacer –dije tratando de zafarme de eso.

-OH no bella, tu eres alguien importante para esa noche. –dijo Alice y comenzó a hacer un puchero, OH vamos quien se puede resistir a eso.

-este bien –dije a regañadientes.

Todas sonrieron y me miraron de una forma que definitivamente no me gusto.

Pero bueno ya mañana veremos que pasara en la dichosa _''noche de chicas'' _ pero con Alice, Rosalie, Leah y Ángela estoy segura de que será un infierno para mi.

_¿__En que me metí?_

* * *

G-llow =) chiikas graciias a tdas LAS qe me Leenn! =)

~. spero y Lees agrade eL capi... wenu iiaa nu c qe mas decir :$$

en fin me voee..!

cuidenmce!

'Jaazmiin 8)


	8. Pijamada

El día paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, cuando menos lo pensé ya era hora de ir a casa de Alice.

Al salir del salón Alice ya me esperaba a lado de Rosalie, ambas tenían una sonrisita.

-bella hora de irnos –dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-pero primero tengo que ir a mi casa por mis cosas.

-no te preocupes Bells, Emmett ya las puso en mi carro –dijo Rosalie

-¿y Leah y Ángela? –pregunte.

-avisaron que no podrían venir –dijo Alice.

No me quedo mas remedio que asentir y salir detrás de ellas.

Al llegar al auto de Rosalie, Alice subió como copiloto y en la parte de atrás íba yo.

Alice puso el disco de Justin Bieber y ambas se pusieron a corear la canción de baby.

Rosalie, estaciono su auto en el garaje, -donde ya estaba el carro de Edward- todas bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a su casa.

Entramos y saludamos a los chicos, me sorprendió ver las cosas de Emmett y Jasper ahí, por lo que decidí preguntar.

-Ey emm, ¿por que están tus cosas aquí?

-por que nosotros aremos noche de chicos –dijo riendo.

-¿estaremos los seis toda la noche aquí? –insistí.

-si bella, estaremos todos aquí, ¿algún problema con eso? –respondió jazz.

-no, solo me sorprendió.-dije y él asintió.

Estuvimos un rato charlando de cosas sin sentido, cada vez que Edward me dirigía la palabra yo le respondía secamente, pues aun no le perdonaba el que se hubiera besado con Tanya –a pesar de que eso estaba en el plan.- y el me miraba sorprendido, a eso de las cuatro y media me dio hambre y junto con las chicas me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la comida.

Decidimos preparar pollo empanizado con una ensalada de verduras, no nos tardamos más de 40 minutos en preparar la comida.

-Emmett la comida esta lista –Grite desde la cocina.

-ya vamos –grito de regreso.

Los hombres pusieron la mesa y nosotras servimos, comimos en silencio y al terminar los chicos lavaron los platos, mientras nosotras recogíamos la mesa.

Ellos se fueron a la habitación de Edward y nosotras a la de Alice –que era la más grande-.

Rosalie y Alice me torturaron un rato –jugando a la Barbie bella- hasta que era hora de la cena y baje a prepararla sola –ya que sus uñas a un no se secaban.- al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Edward, quien ya estaba preparando la cena, cuando escucho mis pasos volteo hacia mi y me sonrío, yo le devolví la sonrisa un poco forzada.

-¿te ayudo en algo? –pregunte y el simplemente negó.

-ya casi termino, si quieres ve poniendo la mesa.-yo asentí y me dirigí a poner la mesa.

Cuando Edward termino de poner la mesa yo subí avisarles a todos que bajaran a cenar.

La cena paso en silencio y al terminar recogí las cosas y lave los platos.

Todos subimos a las habitaciones, ya dentro de esta Alice me mando a ponerme el pijama. Cuando salí ambas tenían la suya puesta, Alice llevaba un short floreado blanco y una playera de tirantes; Rosalie llevaba una parecida solo que en color rosa y por ultimo yo que llevaba un short azul con una playera de tirantes que tenían en el centro las alas de un ángel.

Ellas se sentaron en el piso y me hicieron una seña de que las acompañara, me senté y ambas mi miraron fijamente.

-bella ¿te gusta mi hermano? –pregunto Alice.

-¡NO! –dije yo.

-bien, entonces no te molestara que te contemos que a Edward le gusta Tanya ¿verdad? –dijo Rosalie, eso me molesto pero trate de disimularlo.

-por supuesto que no, lo que el haga o deje de hacer no me importa –mentí y ambas rieron.

-bella, si te habían dicho que eres pésima mentirosa ¿no? –dijo Alice, yo me sonroje fuertemente.

-admítelo bella, te gusta –dijo Rosalie.

-no, no, no, ¿es que no entienden? Ami no me puede gustar nadie, no puedo volver a permitir que jueguen conmigo –dije abrazando mis piernas.

-Bells, por que un idiota lo aya hecho, no quiere decir que Edward también lo ara –dijo Alice y Rosalie asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-no lo se, no me quiero arriesgar –dije, ambas asintieron y dejaron el tema por la paz.

Estuvimos ablando de Jasper y Emmett, un buen rato hasta que nos dio sueño y nos dirigimos a la cama.

Estuve tratando de dormir por mas de media hora, voltee hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche y marcaba las 3:00 AM, por lo que me decidí ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia.

Al bajar decidí no prender ninguna luz, cuando pase por el comedor me tropecé con la pata de una silla y caí de bruces al suelo, escuche una pequeña risita y después unos pasos dirigirse hacia donde me encontraba, cosa que me asusto.

Trate de ponerme de pie lo más rápido posible y me dirigí a la cocina, entre y abrí el refrigerador, tome el cartón de leche y un vaso de la encimera. Serví la leche y coloque el vaso en el microondas.

Cuando se escucho el pitido saque el vaso y me lo bebí en pequeños sorbos. Cuando me dirigía hacia el comedor de nuevo choque contra algo o más bien alguien, del impacto me fui de espaldas y antes de sentir el piso, sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y solté un gritito por la sorpresa.

-shh, tranquila soy yo –dijo la voz de Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte tratando de soltarme, pero el me apretaba mas contra el.

-escuche ruidos en el comedor y baje a ver que era –dijo y yo comencé a caminar hacia tras, hasta que tropecé con algo y caí al suelo con el encima de mi, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

Edward poco a poco se iba acercando hacia mi boca, hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me tense un poco, pero al parecer no le importo por que continuo moviendo sus labios sobre lo míos, hasta que poco a poco comencé a responderle, se sentía genial tener a Edward besándome, cuando nos falto el aire Edward se dirigió a mi cuello donde repartió varios besos, estuvimos un rato así, cuando las luces de la cocina se encendieron, el y yo nos separamos y giramos para ver quien las había encendido, me sorprendió encontrar a los chicos ahí.

Edward inmediatamente se levanto de mi y me ofreció su mano para ponerme de pie –la cual acepte-, emm estaba rojo y jazz trataba de contener una carcajada.

-¡Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan! –grito Emmett y yo me tense.

hooLa chikaas,, siiento el no aveer actuualiizado antes,, pero esqe entre al cole y aw mi tiempo se agota :$$

pero aqi stoii iia actulizare mas seguiidoo ;$$'

*-*graciias c suu apooiioo! ;))

'Jazmin


End file.
